A guerra e alma
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: A guerra tira-nos a unica coisa que o homem não pode tirar... a nossa alma!


**A guerra e alma**

_Morrer de forma heróica não é morrer pelos ideais, é morrer pelos ideais na Guerra._

_Na Guerra não existem vencedores ou vencidos, não Guerra não existem bons ou maus, na Guerra não há vítimas nem agressores, apenas permanecem pessoas, ou melhor, seres que sobrevivem, porque ninguém vive na Guerra apenas pedaços de matéria humana conseguem subsistir._

_*_

Eu sabia que todo o meu mundo estava por um fio. Até os meus ideais, aqueles em que eu tanto acreditara, jaziam agora para o chão. Porque a verdade é que á medida que a Guerra avança, é cada vez mais difícil distinguir a Luz das Trevas. Pois ambos matam, ambos torturam apenas pelo desejo de poder ou informações que os possam levar a ele. E eu luto. Eu continuo a lutar com a consciência que já não luto por ideais mas sim pela sobrevivência. Eu podia escolher, um dia eu pude. Escolher o meu lado, lutar ou não lutar por ele. Mas hoje já não. Porque as escolhas que fiz, as pessoas que conheci, definiram o meu lado, e agora, para poder continuar a viver, eu sou obrigada a lutar. E neste momento por entre flashes de luz verde, feitiços cruzando o ar, eu pareço uma máquina, e não um humano. Porque ser humano, ser pessoa não é isto. Não pode ser. E eu pergunto-me onde ele está? Se ele está bem? E o duro é que parece que já nem o amor me move. O que me move, para além do instinto de sobrevivência, é o meu pensamento que me faz lutar para proteger as pessoas que me lembro que um dia amei. Sim, um dia. Não que não os ame hoje, simplesmente na Guerra não há tempo para amar.

*

_Porque viver é algo mais, viver é sorrir e na Guerra não há tempo para sorrir, na Guerra não se vacila, não perdura a figura da misericórdia, não se olha para trás, porque o futuro é para a frente._

*

Não pensem que me arrependo de estar deste lado. Não… pois deste lado estão aqueles que me amam. Mas eu sei que também não teria escolha. E que este é o único lugar em que posso estar, é também o único lugar em que me aceitam. Pois o meu estatuto de sangue não me permite sair, não me permite mudar de lado. E na Guerra ninguém pode mudar de lado. Pertences apenas a um, aquele que o teu coração diz, ou o único que te acolhe. Podes fingir estar de um lado, pertencendo a outro, mas as tuas convicções, essas apenas pertencem a um lado, aquele que o teu coração irá sempre favorecer. Mas é duro, oh… pode ser muito mais duro quando aquele que amas, está do lado contrário. Porque na Guerra não há excepções e lados não se misturam. Por isso, eu temo quando o encontrar, temo que a sua alma não o seja mais, e que ele não passe de mais um dos corpos que jazem no chão. Temo que os seus olhos estejam cobertos de raiva e que todo o amor que um dia partilhámos se tenha desvanecido em prol dos ideais que defende. E dói, dilacera, destrói, saber que a Guerra é tão cruel. Dói saber que a Guerra pode destruir o amor. Mais que doer, assusta profundamente.

*

_Na Guerra não se muda de lado simplesmente por mudar, porque na Guerra há dois lados, o nosso e o do inimigo, e se alguém mudar, se fizer do impossível possível, as consequências serão grandes e difíceis de suportar, consequências que provocaram a morte de muitos. Mortes, aos olhos dos que estão de fora, desnecessárias, mas mortes, que para quem está lá dentro são mortes honradas, e acima de tudo necessárias, necessárias para uma suposta vitória que não mais passa do que uma paz temporária. _

*

E eu corro, corro em tua busca tentando colocar o sentimento em frente deste frenesim que é esta Guerra. As pernas feridas como o resto do corpo não conseguem sentir. Porque esse é também um dos pormenores na Guerra. Enquanto lutas, não há dor… Se fores ferido e parares, então irás senti-la. Tomando conta do teu corpo e da tua mente, pondo em causa o que fizeste e trazendo os sentimentos e as memórias para cima da vontade de matar. Mas para aqueles que são feridos, mas que continuam na busca da vitória, a dor é inexistente, porque a vontade de algo superior sobrepõe-se a ela. E agora eu sei o que toma conta de mim. A necessidade de te encontrar. Mesmo sabendo que o tempo que passou te pode ter mudado, eu preciso de acreditar. Porque á medida que vou circundando batalhas, saltando por cima de corpos cujas caras passam feito um borrão, é necessário acreditar em algo. E agora que a esperança se desvanece de mim, tu és a única coisa que me dá vida. Onde estás tu? Talvez tu não sintas, mas eu apenas vivo para te ver viver.

*

_Porque ninguém o sabe, ninguém sabe que quando se defrontam inimigos a nossa dor não está com a ideia da morte mas sim com o pensamento da morte do que ainda nos conseguem acalentar o coração, porque morrer não é doloroso, simplesmente não se sente, o que dói é pensar que os que ainda permanecem vivos podem morrer._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Anos depois…**_

Hoje eu choro, os anos passaram mas a dor permanece. Porque é duro, porque por esta hora eu ainda sinto o cheiro do sangue, o toque das peles frias, as lágrimas que percorriam as faces. O meu lado ganhou, mas o preço a pagar foi demasiado alto. Vidas foram perdidas e aqueles que deveriam viver, agora pertencem a uma parte da nossa memória. E a Guerra é dura em relação a isso. Porque ao longo da vida, tu perdes família, perdes amigos, lentamente eles vão partindo e a cada um tu podes dar o seu tempo de luto. Mas na Guerra é diferente, porque ela não te dá tempo para preparar, nem tempo para o luto. Pois esse, durará a tua vida inteira…

*

_Dói demais, uma Guerra dói demais, provoca em nós feridas que nunca saram, feridas que jazeram para sempre abertas no coração de quem ainda sente, de quem foi mais forte mas ainda assim não o suficiente para esquecer, para seguir em frente, eles sobreviveram mas esqueceram-se de como é viver._

*

E a vida seguiu em frente mas apenas porque tinha de seguir. Porque para quem sobrevive há uma espécie de obrigação em sermos felizes, porque se não, de que valeu tudo o resto? E eu casei, eu tive filhos. E amo-os a todos, mas aquele que eu mais amei, aquele que me fez mover durante a guerra, morreu com ela, levando a minha alma. E eu sei que foi tudo por um BEM MAIOR mas o preço foi demasiado alto. E agora resta-nos esperar. Esperar que cada um que lutou morra, para que a mágoa e as lembranças da guerra se apaguem. Porque a Guerra continua… não em batalhas, ou em mortes. Ela continua em cada um de nós. E até á ultima testemunha da Guerra, dar o seu último suspiro a dor irá continuar. E talvez eu devesse lamentar por deixar aqueles que me amam, mas eu preciso do que a Guerra me levou. Eu preciso dele. O meu amor. A minha vida. A minha alma.

*

_A Guerra, enfim, rouba-nos a única coisa que nenhum homem pode roubar… a alma._

**FIM**

_**Espero que tenham gostado. As partes a itálico foram retiradas de um texto e adaptadas. O resto é tudo meu, ou melhor da Hermione…**_

_**Bjs… comentem e deixem review please :D**_

_**DanielaMPotter**_


End file.
